


Piggyback

by ignite_pass_tetsuya



Series: KgKr_60min [Twitter] [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Piggyback Rides, Post-Winter Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignite_pass_tetsuya/pseuds/ignite_pass_tetsuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko and Kagami are both exhausted after their match against Rakuzan, but Kuroko isn't even able to stand on his own, let alone walk. Deciding it would be faster to help his shadow out, Kagami carries Kuroko piggyback back to his apartment and insists he stay the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piggyback

“Great work this season, everyone!” Coach Riko said, wiping the last few tears away from her eyes. “We accomplished the goal that we set out to reach this season, but remember that we’ll have a target on our backs for next year. Keep this in the back of your minds for now. Tonight, enjoy your victory! You’re dismissed!”

The members of Seirin went about taking showers, collecting their belongings, changing from basketball shoes to street shoes, and pulling on warm-up jackets and pants as they chatted excitedly about their success. It was clear that everyone was flat-out _exhausted_ from the match against Rakuzan, but it didn’t stop them from constantly grinning at one another, giving pats on the backs and high fives, and wrapping each other in tight hugs.

Kuroko had finished first and watched with a soft smile as his teammates went about the locker room and finished packing up, ready and eager to go home and get some food and well-deserved sleep. He watched as everyone filed out of the room one-by-one, Kagami hanging back behind the rest of them, turning to look at his shadow with one of the brightest smiles Kuroko had ever seen plastered on his face.

“C’mon, Kuroko,” he said, reaching out a hand to pull Kuroko to his feet. “Let’s get the hell outta here.”

Kuroko smiled back, reaching up to place his small hand in Kagami’s larger one. There was something different about this touch, Kuroko thought, thinking back to the final play of the game. The hand holding his had done so much for the team, from intense Meteor Jams and buzzer-beater dunks to even making three-pointers when they needed him. They had their fair share of callouses from many hours of training with the leather of basketballs under his fingertips, but somehow, they were able to remain soft and tender as they wrapped securely around Kuroko’s.

Kuroko let Kagami pull him close, surprised when the taller male continued pulling him in and wrapping his arms tightly around him, nearly squeezing the breath out of him. Instead of complaining, Kuroko returned the gesture, wrapping his own arms around Kagami’s waist, feeling the strong muscles of his back ripple underneath his hands with every subtle movement Kagami made.

Eventually, Kagami pulled back to look Kuroko in the eyes. Kuroko expected him to say something—how happy he was about reaching their goal of #1, maybe—but in the end, neither of them spoke a word. Throughout the season, they’d learned to read each other’s expressions well enough, it seemed, making words unnecessary for the moment. He could see everything in the depths of Kagami’s gaze.

Kagami turned, grabbing one of Kuroko’s hands and pulling him toward the door of the locker room, but they didn’t make it far. Kuroko’s shaking legs had apparently decided they’d had enough and buckled beneath him. Kuroko had put out his other arm to stop himself, looking up at his light with an apologetic smile on his face.

“Sorry, Kagami-kun. Please give me a minute.” Kagami only stared back, his brows drawing together as he thought of a solution.

It didn’t take him long to reach a conclusion, and he dropped to one knee, pulling the hand he still held up and over his shoulder and holding it in place. Kuroko only blinked in confusion, unsure as to what he should do.

“Well? I’m not thinking you’re going to recover enough in the next ten minutes to be able to make it all the way back home on your own. I’ll carry you.”

“But, Kagami-kun… That would be quite selfish of me. You played the entire game without a break. Surely you must be exhausted as well. I couldn’t make you do that.”

Kagami smirked, grabbing Kuroko’s other hand and wrapping it around his neck before locking his hands behind Kuroko’s knees and lifting him into the air. Kuroko let out a small squeak at the sudden movement, causing Kagami to laugh.

“Kuroko, you’re like, 120 pounds. I think I can handle it, even now.”

Kuroko buried his face to Kagami’s neck in an attempt to hide the color rushing to his face at the situation and the embarrassing noise he’d made in response. When he finally allowed himself to relax, he really noticed just how exhausted he was and decided that Kagami’s neck made quite a comfortable pillow.

“Thank you, Kagami-kun,” he mumbled, hoping the red-head heard him.

“It’s no problem, Kuroko,” he heard in response. “But I’m also not letting you try to walk home on your own. You’re staying at my place tonight, got it? You can call your parents while I’m making us dinner and let them know, and you can go home in the morning.”

“But, Kagami—“

“Nope, no buts. And don’t try to tell me that ‘you don’t want to be a bother’. You’re not. I wouldn’t offer if it weren’t okay.”

Kuroko smiled into the side of his neck, allowing himself a moment to breathe in the scent that was distinctly Kagami before whispering, “Thank you, Kagami-kun.”

Though Kuroko couldn’t see it, Kagami smiled in response. He readjusted his grip behind Kuroko’s knees, shifting him higher onto his back, and continued the walk back to his apartment.

By the time the pair reached Kagami’s apartment, Kuroko was breathing softly and evenly into Kagami’s ear, still using his shoulder as a pillow. Kagami opened the door and stepped inside, then moved to the couch to kneel in front of it and deposit Kuroko softly onto the cushions. He unclasped Kuroko’s hands from around his neck and turned to face him, noting the serene, happy expression that still decorated his face.

Kuroko didn’t wear that expression often enough.

Kagami went to his bedroom to retrieve a pillow, setting it at one end of the couch before laying Kuroko down and covering him with a light blanket. He deserved to get a little sleep before he had to wake him up for dinner.

Moving to where Kuroko’s bag had been deposited by the door, Kagami fished out Kuroko’s cell phone and dialed his parents, letting them know that Kuroko would be staying over for the night and that he would make sure he got home safely in the morning. His mother thanked him for looking after Kuroko so well before they hung up, and Kagami moved to the kitchen to make dinner.

He decided on stir fry with chicken, knowing they could both use the protein. He was just as exhausted as Kuroko, sure, but he knew that ignoring food and going straight to bed would be something they would both come to regret in the morning.

When he was finished, he made up two plates and set them both on the table in front of the couch before turning to Kuroko and shaking his shoulder softly.

“Hey,” he whispered. “Kuroko.”

He watched as Kuroko’s eyes squeezed shut a little tighter before Kuroko rolled onto his back, bringing his hands up to rub the sleep from his eyes. He opened his eyes only slightly, turning his head to look at Kagami.

“’Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” he teased. “I made dinner. As much as I’d love to let you sleep, you need to eat something. You’ll be sorry if you don’t.”

Kuroko shut his eyes for a second before finally attempting to sit up… And failing miserably.

Kagami stifled giggles as Kuroko said nothing, only put a hand straight up in the air in a silent request for help. Kagami pulled him up, helped him settle to the floor, and handed him a pair of chopsticks before moving back to his own place.

“Thank you for the meal,” Kuroko said, still polite as ever despite the rasp of sleep already coloring his voice. He ate slowly, fighting off sleep throughout, and Kagami remained constantly grinning at the sight. Kuroko was being cute and Kagami didn’t mind the comfortable silence between them.

When Kuroko had finally managed to make it through half his plate, Kagami decided he’d had enough. If he didn’t take the plate from under his nose, it was quite possible that he’d end up sleeping in it.

“All right, up you go, Kuroko,” Kagami said, standing up and reaching out a hand like he had earlier. “You can sleep in my bed and I’ll grab a spare futon to sleep on. If you try sleeping on the couch, you’re gonna be even more sore in the morning.” Kuroko let himself be pulled to his feet once again, but he immediately buried his face into Kagami’s shirt, leaning heavily against him.

“Ah… Kuroko?”

“I don’t want to walk, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said. “Carry me again?” He questioned.

Kagami shook his head, laughing to himself at the situation. He couldn’t ignore the request, not when Kuroko was clearly so tired he probably didn’t even realize what he was saying.

“Sorry, I’m being a little selfish…” Kuroko mumbled, his eyes slipping shut as he stood in place.

“No, you’re not,” Kagami insisted, turning again to let Kuroko wrap his slender but strong arms around his neck. He hooked his arms back under Kuroko’s knees and carried him to the bedroom, setting him softly on the bed and tucking him in. As he turned to leave to grab the spare futon, Kuroko asked, “Where are you going, Kagami-kun?”

“I’m gonna grab the other futon and the pillow from the couch,” he answered, heading toward the door.

“Kagami-kun should sleep in his own bed, too,” Kuroko said simply.

“It’s fine, Kuroko, really.”

“No,” Kuroko said sternly. “Stay.” Coupled with the tiredness in his face, it was almost comical the way Kuroko insisted Kagami stay.

He laughed to himself softly. “I’m not even sure you know what you’re saying, Kuroko.”

“I’m tired, not drunk, Kagami-kun. I know what I’m requesting.”

Kagami stood in the doorway, slightly stunned.

“If I get to sleep in a comfortable bed because I’m tired and sore from a game, then Kagami-kun should get to as well. I feel as though my logic is simple.”

He had a point and Kagami knew it.

“Ah… Fine.” Kagami finally said, giving up. “As long as you’re okay with it.”

“I am. I wouldn’t offer if it weren’t okay,” Kuroko said, mimicking his words from earlier.

Kagami shook his head, disappearing to the living room to grab the pillow before settling down in his spot between Kuroko and the wall. He pulled the covers up around his shoulders, finally letting his exhaustion take over and begin to pull him into sleep.

At his side, Kuroko shifted, turning around to face Kagami instead, his eyes remaining closed. He reached out and wrapped his hands around Kagami’s upper arm, snuggling in close and resting his chin on Kagami’s shoulder.

He stiffened at first, not sure as to whether or not Kuroko was actually _awake_ as he did this, but finding he didn’t mind at all as he reached over with his free arm to brush some of Kuroko’s hair out of his face and tuck it behind his ear. Come morning, he knew Kuroko’s hair would be a mess anyway.

“Goodnight, Kuroko,” Kagami whispered.

“Goodnight, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko answered, surprising Kagami. He _had_ been awake. He felt Kuroko’s lips twitch into a smile at his shoulder before they both surrendered to their fatigue and finally slipped into dreams of trophies, laughter, celebration, and each other.


End file.
